Ashes
by specialred
Summary: Leo couldn't see. That was the first thing his hazy brain recognized as he forced his eyes open, stinging and watery against the thick smoke pouring around him from an unknown source. Takes place during MoA. Please review, constructive criticism welcome!


**AN: I absolutely love Leo, and since there's hardly enough fics about him I decided to take a stab at it. Writing these characters was way harder than I anticipated, please tell me what I could to improve. Much thanks! (:**

Leo couldn't see.

That was the first thing his hazy brain recognized as he forced his eyes open, stinging and watery against the thick smoke pouring around him from an unknown source. He coughed harshly, his throat burning and scratchy. Staggering to his feet, he weakly pawed at the surrounding air, trying desperately to get a gulp of clean air and glimpse where he was and what was happening. However, the smoke was unyielding. _Dream, has to be a dream_, he thought, but the pain felt so_ real_- It swirled and pressed against him, relentless and heavy and _filling_ him, iron wool scratching at his lungs, he fell to his knees clutching his throat and then-

It dissipated, swirling into nothingness. Mouth agape like a fish out of water, Leo sucked in all the air he could, each soothing breath calming his heart. He lay on his back awhile, taking in his surroundings. Blades of grass tickled his skin, ruffled by a warm breeze, and Leo could see clouds overhead. He grinned impishly and folded his arms behind his head. _Eh, there are worse ways to spend a dream_, he thought contentedly, letting the wind tousle his hair. Unfortunately, his reverie was broken by a heavy, drowsy voice- one Leo knew all too well.

"Enjoying your rest, young hero?" Gaea's disembodied voice murmured, a humorous undertone in her voice that send shivers down Leo's spine. He scrambled to his feet, head snapping from side to side as he searched for the speaker.

"Where are you," he spat, only to be answered with a deep chuckle.

"Right below you, my dear." Leo stumbled back in shock as the grass where he had stood shriveled and died, retreating back into the earth to reveal the shifting face of Gaea herself. Leo gulped as he stared into those half- lidded eyes, memories of the previous times it had haunted rushing back- _no, not now, focus_ he reprimanded himself, balling his fists.

"What do you want from me?" He growled, wincing at the squeak in his voice and hoping he sounded more menacing to Gaea than he did to himself.

"Only to see how you fare, young hero," she drawled. Leo's eyes squinted in suspicion. "Tell me, boy, how goes your quest? Befriending the other half-bloods before your inevitable doom?" Leo's open face betrayed him, his eyes darting to the side and a crestfallen expression flitting unwillingly across his face before replaced with a resigned one. The topic was one that graced Leo's mind many an empty moment. He knew that among the seven half-bloods he was the outsider, and though he kept telling himself that he was _okay_ with it, really he was, that he didn't like constant attention anyways and it's not like anyone hated him- Jason and Piper were still his best friends, it's okay if they want to spend tie without him, they're a couple, they deserve it- no matter how hard he tried to bury Nemesis' words, every time he closed his eyes it rang through his head. _You will never find a place among your brethren_, it echoed. However, this weakness was not one he wished to expose to Gaea. Though he had steeled his expression and had a witty remark about to fly off his tongue, she cut him off.

"I thought as much," she muttered with a cruel chuckle. "Poor little Leo. Always an outcast. Nobody would ever accept you if they could see what you really are- a coward. Constantly running, trying to escape the monster you know you are, but you _can't_-"

"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled hoarsely, tears filling his eyes and escaping in wet rivers down his cheeks. "You don't know anything about me, okay lady? Just-"but Gaea but him off.

"Oh, I don't, do I? You don't think you're a monster? My dear child, there's hardly a point in denying it!" Gaea's voice began to rumble, intensifying in rage. The peaceful scene around Leo crumbled, bathing his world in red light and flickering flames, dancing shadows _reaching_ for him-

"Let me show you that night, boy. When I _should_ have broken your spirit- never mind, then, it's done for now…"_And again with the smoke?_ Leo thought exasperatedly as once again his vision was obscured- but this time when the tendrils cleared, Leo's breath caught in his throat and a choked sob escaped.

It was the machine shop fire, of course. Once again, Leo was reliving the traumatizing event that left him alone in the world and started him running- but this time, Gaea was showing him the night from _inside the shop._

Everything around him was burning. Leo could only watch in agony as the flames- _his flames; his fault_- licked the walls, devouring every available surface. His heart wrenched and tears poured down his cheeks as Gaea forced him to behold his mother, screaming and pounding on the walls.

"Mijo! Leo, Leo..." She sobbed, finally resting her head against the wall and crumpling to the floor. Leo stretched his trembling hand towards her, _so close, so close, all your fault_-

"Mama! Mama I'm here! Mama no, please!" His strangled shouts sounded weak and far away. Leo watched in terror as the flames licked the floor near his mother, who stood shakily, looked to the ceiling and said in a tear-ridden voice- "take care of him. Take care of your son. Tell him it's not his-"

"LEO!" The shout ripped through his world, ripped through the flames and shook the ground. Leo's eyes burst open and he bolted upright. He was in his bed- _just a dream; just a dream_- and Jason had him by the shoulders. The blonde's face was creased with worry, and Leo could see the other five illuminated in his doorway. Frank looked incredibly uncomfortable, standing in his pajamas next to a worried Hazel wringing her hands. Piper was looking on intently, concern and understanding in her eyes. Annabeth stood impassively, an irritated look flashing across her face as she shoved a half-asleep Percy off her shoulder.

"What- I don't- why are you guys-"

"You woke us up with your screams" Frank volunteered from the doorway, Hazel quickly elbowing him and shooting him a glare. Frank opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Piper hesitantly stepping forward. "We could hear you saying mama... Leo, was it-"

"Yeah." Leo rubbed his face with the back of his hands, embarrassed that everyone could see him like this. There were tears all over his cheeks, and his voice was hoarse from screaming. _Great_, he thought, _now they'll think I'm weak_. _Might as well explain_… "Yeah, but it was different this time. Gaea was there-" A sharp gasp from his audience- "But um, this time... I was inside. I had to watch… had to watch her…" His voice choked and he stopped himself before he began sobbing again.

"Oh, Leo…" Piper said softly, rushing forward. She swept in front of Jason and sat on Leo's bed, holding him gently as he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and shot a glare at Jason, saying with her eyes _get over here_! Jason took a hesitant step forward, then Piper's hand shot out and pulled him into the hug. The other four stood confused and awkward until they dispersed, feeling as though they were intruding on a personal moment. The remaining three sat quietly as Leo's sobs dissolved into hiccups. As he grew quiet, he pulled away blushing furiously.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled hurriedly, "for, um waking you up and all, its okay you can- you can go now, you don't have to w-worry about me- uhh…"He stammered as Piper pulled him into another tight hug. "Oh, shut up Valdez, we're always gonna be here for you, okay? You don't have to do everything by yourself. You have us now." She pulled back and beamed at him, Jason laying a hand on his shoulder and throwing in a "that's right, bro. We're a family…"

Leo smiled softly, allowing himself to drift off. "Family…" he murmured, letting the word wash over him. He had a _family_ now. He basked in the warmth of it as he slipped off to sleep, and not even Coach Hedge's wake-up bucket of water or the awkward looks at the breakfast table the next day could bring him down. He was ready for Gaea. Ready to show her that his spirit could not, _would not_ be broken.

He had a family now.


End file.
